The present invention relates to a computer screen enhancing device and more particularly pertains to enhancing images seen through the computer screen by minimizing glare.
As the advent of the computer age has changed into the computer revolution, constant improvements in the computer field are being sought out. Because more and more people are spending more time sitting in front of a computer monitor, improvements are necessary to enhance the user's ability to view the monitor with as few distractions as possible. One of the more annoying problems associated with viewing a computer monitor is the glare that sometimes occurs due to excessive light, either natural or unnatural. The glare makes it difficult for the user to see the monitor and will ultimately contribute to mistakes and frustration.
Numerous shading devices have been created in order to solve this problem. Most of these devices do not provide the convertibility or the desired level of securement that is necessary to completely solve this problem. Most of these devices are often bulky, making packaging difficult. Additionally, most of these devices do not provide the ability to be properly secured to the computer monitor in such a way as to prevent the unwanted disengagement therefrom.
The present invention seeks to provide a solution to these problems by providing a simple device that is flat and compact in it's closed orientation to benefit packaging and can be secured around the periphery of the computer monitor and to the front face surrounding the screen so that the securement is sound.
The use of visors for display equipment is known in the prior art. More specifically, visors for display equipment heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of facilitating the viewing of contents on a display are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,717,566 to Tao discloses a shade device for notebook computer display screens that facilitates viewing in excessive light. U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,463 to Waintroob discloses a visor for a video display terminal having a light absorbing and non-reflecting inner surface that increases visual contrast on the display. U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,474 to Kirschner discloses a video display terminal visor that surrounds the display and is secured thereto around only its periphery. U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,253 to Waintroob discloses a visor for a computer terminal display and method that is also secured to the display around only its periphery. U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,345 to Hobson et al. discloses an anti-glare, antistatic video monitor visor.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a computer screen enhancing device for enhancing images seen through the computer screen by minimizing glare.
In this respect, the computer screen enhancing device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of enhancing images seen through the computer screen by minimizing glare.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved computer screen enhancing device which can be used for enhancing images seen through the computer screen by minimizing glare. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.